tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Sit-Com
This page is for the heroic Junkion. For his evil Shattered Glass twin, see Sit-Com (SG). Sit-Com never goes anywhere there isn't a television -- he even carries a tiny one on his arm just in case. He's into funny one-liners and problem resolutions in half an hour. He is always accompanied by his own built in laugh-track. People who claim to own no television because they 'have better things to do' terrify him. He idolizes various sitcom characters including the Fonz, Steve Urkel, Screech, and Will Smith. In Robot Mode, he wields a ball and chain and a sonic weapon that blasts TV themes at his opponents. In Junk-cycle mode, he is armed with dual plasma blasters and wields a net to snare Decepticons. Descriptions Robot Mode "Did I do that?" One too many reruns of Family Matters with Happy Days has left its mark on Sit-Com. Not exactly boasting the luck and cool of the Fonz, at least he's got Steve Urkel's intellect. He's got other things in common with Urkel. Fortunately the cardigans aren't one of them. He doesn't mind what people think of him, though - he's mostly in it for the laughs. Nobody could mistake this Junkion for anyone other than Sit-Com as his shoulder armour appears to be created out of old cathode-ray TV sets. The rest of him is comprised of rusty coloured matched or mismatched body-parts, armour and gadgetry; depending on what he could scrounge from eBay, Radio Shack or the Scrap Yards. The tank and seating of the bike mode form his chest and midsection, chunky curved handlebars sit low on the back of his shoulders behind his head. His headgear sports the dials and dashboard features from said altmode, bearing an uncanny resemblance to biker's goggles (or nerd glasses). His main drive wheel is mounted flat against his back when not in vehicle mode, the other fits to either upper arm for use as a shield when danger strikes. His trademark ball-and-chain (a jocular reference to matrimony) retracts for storage at his waist; his sonic 'Sit-Cannon' is mounted on his right shoulder. As likely to greet you with two thumbs-up and a "Heeeeeyyyyy!" as he is to observe "At least nobody got hurt - yet!"; this is Sit-Com. Junk-Cycle Desc A brown-and-orange Junkion Motorcycle. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Sit-Com was created in the same manner as all the other Junkions. He's lived on Junkion most of his life, and only recently became prominent in the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons. He believes it is his job to cheer the Universe up, and seeing so much sadness in the War and on Earth, he felt compelled to do something about it. Often sets off his laugh track randomly to lighten the mood. He fights the Decepticons primarily because they are not only a threat to other life forms, but they are a threat to Television in general. He knows that if they conquer Earth and destroy the humans, that'll be the end of his favorite TV shows. And he can't let that happen. MUX History: Sit-Com often operates out of the Autobot City sickbay. 02Aug2013 - Cobra forces, led by Interrogator, made a daring rescue of numerous civilians and a severely wounded Angel from the Quintesson-Occupied Los Angeles. Supported from the ground by Reverb, Nightlash managed to hold off the actions of a Quintesson Warship long enough for the evac to take place before succumbing to hostile fire. Fortunately, Sit-Com was on station to pull her out. * 11 Nov - Mild panic began to spread in the US as Nightlash engaged two Junkions, Sit-Com and Benin-Jeri, making liberal use of her higher-yield payloads and causing explosions to be heard for miles. In the end, the fight was a draw and Nightlash disengaged, claiming the test-run of her new armament a success. In 2016, Kup, Wheelie, Arcee, Sit-Com, and Phase-Ar travelled to Goo, where they discovered the tracking station had been destroyed by death crystals. The Autobots and Junkions were attacked by Astrotrain, revealing the Decepticons had the crystals now. Kup revealed foreknowledge of the crystals, and explained he’d encountered them before, and had been held prisoner on the source world, Dread. OOC Notes Logs 2012 * October 18 - "Patient Jetfire" - Jetfire starts to succumb to a mysterious illness. * October 29 - "What's Up with 'Cap?" - Blaster and Spike discuss Hubcap's recent weird behavior, then attempt to help Jetfire and others affected by the Dweller virus * November 01 - "Home Inspection" - Dr. Morin inspects Buster and Spike's proposed quarters in Autobot City; Blaster drops by Autobot City 2013 * January 28 - "Damn Junkions" - Gears returns to Autobot City and runs into Sit-Com. * March 04 - "Dr. Junkion and the Aerialbots" - Paging Dr. Sit-Com! * May 04 - "The Skyfire in the Mirror Pt. 2" - Buzzsaw and Skyfire get trapped in the Shattered Glass universe. * May 20 - "Sgt. Mace's Undercover Operation in Denver" - Sgt. Mace infiltrates one of the Denver cartel's drug dens, in a buy that very nearly goes wrong when Hound and Sit-Com suddenly show up! * 06-19 - "The Lion Sweeps Tonight" - Scourge hunts two bots, and gets more than he bargained for! * 02 Aug - "Evacuation of Los Angeles" - Nightlash assists Interrogator, and Reverb in evacuating Lowdown, Wiretap, Angel, and other civilians out of the Quintesson occupied LA. * Aug 02 - "Quintesson Invasion - 8/03/2013 - First Rescue" - A group of Joes, Cobras, and Decepticons have hunkered down in a subterranean parking garage with a number of civilian survivors inside Quintesson-occupied Los Angeles. A dedicated rescue effort to pull survivors out of Los Angeles was launched by Cobra and supported by Reverb. Nightlash, already inside the city, provides air support and diversion. * 8/19 - "Sinking of the Flagg" - The Seacons are tasked with a devious mission in the Ring of Fire. Thanks to Nightlash's reconnaissance and her beacon, the Autobots respond to interfere with their plan. When the USS Flagg arrives on the scene, however, the Seacons raise the stakes. * October 10 - "Shattered Glass Finale" - Emperor Prime and his band of Shattered Glass Autobots make an assault through the last remaining portal linking their world and the main one. 2014 * February 14 - "Operation Petal Drop" - It's Valentine's Day! So what's a lovelorn mech to do? Why, impress the girl of his dreams.......with flowers. 2015 * May 08 - "Jetfire... Traitor?" - A large blast tears through Autobot City. Could Jetfire be behind it? * July 26th - "The Note Desolation Plays" - Two unexpected Eurythmen herald the death of the world, and a most unexpected savior! * 8/21 - "One More Spark to the Call" - Into the depths, looking for answers... *Oct 20 - "Trial of Jetfire, Day II" - Second day of Jetfire’s trial. 2016 * February 11 - "Seacons Attack!" - The Seacons attack a Junkion freighter at the Hydrax Spaceport. * February 16 - "Freeque Introduction Part II" - Sit-Com joins Freeque and Typhoon on the landing pad. * April 15 - "Deathknell:Infosec" - With the Autobots in the dark about Silent Grill, Elita One orders the capture of one of the Weird Sisters - Singing muses of the dark that patrol the outer grounds of the ruined city. However capturing one may be just as hard as interrogating one. * July 13 - "Deathknell: One in a Billion" - The Autobots have their prize, the Decepticons know what's going on. And Silent Grill looms. But to rid the world of the Dead Energon Sea, Dal Matia must be either slain or apprehended. Hope upon hope that a Decepticon can save the planet from its poisoning... THE FINALE OF DEATHKNELL, Part 1. Players Sit-Com was created and is played by shebakoby. Though credit for his name, template and note go to Monstereo aka Vitacus. Category:Autobot Medical Category:Autobot medics Category:Characters Category:Junkions Category:Medics Category:OCs Category:Transformers